


Voices || Tsukkiyama

by GrannyPidge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Issues, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyPidge/pseuds/GrannyPidge
Summary: Yamaguchi tries to start his passion for music, but what if it's not as it seems?





	1. Chapter 1

I sit on the bench at the far corner of the gym and watch as Kageyama and Hinata practise their toss. 

I rarely get time to practise my volleyball skills at this club, so I normally talk to Ennoshita to pass the time.

We normally talk about how fast the duo are or simple things like the rest of the team improving.

My focus turns to Tsukishima and he's throwing a ball at the wall. He's not doing anything in specific and he looks rather bored.

Hinata and Kageyama stop their quick and Nishinoya and Tsukishima partner up. 

Tsukki is working on his serve and Nishinoya seems to be defending the ball to make sure it doesn't hit the ground.

Ennoshita and I watch in silence, possibly even more bored than what Tsukki was a number of minutes ago.

Yachi arrives and begins talking to Hinata in the opposite side of the gym about something and Kageyama is staring at them whilst drinking his milk.

Ennoshita starts to talk about how he'd like to be in tournaments more and I agree with him.

“Yamaguchi!” I hear. I turn away from Ennoshita and look at Tsukishima. “You should work on your serves, too. I just remembered that you're having difficulty with them.”

I stand up and move towards Tsukki. He passes me the volleyball and walks off towards the bench.

I start to practise my serves, failing many as they either hit the net or don't even make it towards it.

I notice that in every single one of my serves Tsukki seems to talk to Ennoshita for a brief moment and I assume he's talking about my strategy.

I throw the ball in the air and hit it. It goes over the net and my eyes widen. Nishinoya rushes in and saves the ball before sticking his tongue out and giving me a thumbs up.

I jog over to get the ball and Ennoshita gives me a “well done” which is followed by a little hum from Tsukki.

I go back to the other side of the net and serve it, but when it doesn't go over I walk to Ennoshita and pass him the ball. “We have quite a bit of time. Since Kageyama and Hinata stopped early you can do more tosses.”

Ennoshita gives me a grin before running off and I sit beside Tsukki.

Neither of us say anything until after Ennoshita serves, where I ask him what he was talking to him about.

“I was telling him that your serve is getting better.” I laugh. “It's not, Tsukki. I only got it to work once.”

My face falters as I realise it was only once. “It's getting further, though. Much closer to the net.”

I turn to Tsukishima. I never really pinpointed him as such an observant person.

“It just needs more work. Trust me, Yamaguchi, you'll be able to serve successfully if you keep practising.”

I go to say something, but Nishinoya yells “nice serve” which catches me off guard for a little while.

“I want to be like you. You're so good at serves that you barely need to think about it.”

Tsukishima begins to tell me a story of how his brother always helped him with his serves back when we first met and I just sit there, half paying attention.

He always tells me this story at least once a week and I'm always upset about hearing it because it makes me realise how he could do so many things at that age.

Tsukishima must have noticed I wasn't paying attention as he stops when I'm watching Ennoshita and Nishinoya work together so effortlessly.

“Yamag-”  
“Don't you think Ennoshita has improved since the last match?” I quickly interrupt Tsukki.

This obviously puts him off guard. “Ah, uh... Yeah.” He replies. I rest my chin on my hands and look to the ground.

“Tsukki?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I'm the only one who can't serve. What does that mean?”


	2. Different

“Yamaguchi... Don't think about it too much.”

I give him a weak smile and we sit in silence for quite some time before we have to leave.

We tidy up the gym and all go back to the changing rooms. Once I change out of my volleyball outfit I grab my bags.

“Yamaguchi, before you leave.” I stand facing Tsukki. “Let's do something. Just you and me. Let your parents know you'll be home late.”

I clutch my PE kit. “I'm sorry, Tsukki, I've already made plans.” I quickly leave the changing room and nobody else has the chance to speak to me.

I walk home and drop my bags off and prepare to go down to the giant shopping centre and set everything up.

-Tsukishima-

“What's up with Yamaguchi?” Tanaka asks me. “I don't know. I guess he needs some time away from me for a change.”

I shove my volleyball gear in my bag and set off. I go to walk home, but remember something I planned to do.

I turn around and make my way up to the nearest bookshop, hoping it's not busy.

I enter and browse the books before finding the dinosaur fact book I saw the other day.

I pay for it and exit. 

As I leave I hear someone singing and, strangely, I decide to get closer to the voice.

There's a circle of people surrounding who seems to be a girl and I make my way through the crowd, wanting to see the person.

As I get closer the voice stops for a brief moment. “T-Tsukki? What are you doing here?”

As I stare into the eyes of Yamaguchi I feel a strange wave of sadness.

“I should ask you the same thing. Yamaguchi, is this what you planned on doing?”

The crowd slowly starts to break up and people come over to the two of us to put some money in a bag Yamaguchi had set out.

I begin to sing the song, Yamaguchi joining in, but he chuckles a little. "You're bad at singing, Tsukki." His voice cracks a little.

“Pick up the bag, Tadashi.” I order. Yamaguchi picks up the bag and looks up to me with tears filling his eyes and some trailing down his cheeks.

I grab his wrist and walk to his house with him. I briefly remember Yamaguchi telling me his address, but he's never actually let me in.

This time I take it upon myself to enter and twist the door handle, ignoring Yamaguchi's pleas. 

One I see inside my heart falters and my hand slides from Yamaguchi's wrist to beside me. 

Yamaguchi's parents are sitting on some cushions, holding some letters. I can hear the sobs coming from behind me and, at that point, I realise I've done something terribly wrong.

“I'll help you." I say. "H-h-huh?” Yamaguchi sniffs. “The whole team will. I won't ever let you live like this!”

I want to cry, but hold it in. “Tsukki, it's not po-”  
“It is! It will be! I'll save you!”

Now everything clicks into place. He didn't ever want me to find out what he lives like. He was scared about the reaction.

“But... I'm poor... You should be laughing at me like you do with the rest of the group.”

Yamaguchi pushes past me and walks into his house. “You're different, Yamaguchi. Very different.”


	3. Surprise

-Yamaguchi-

I walk towards the shoe lockers and change my shoes before walking down to my classroom.

I set my bag on the hook at the side of my desk and slide all my books for today under my desk.

As I set my books under I notice a letter. I open it up and read it.

Dear Yamaguchi,

All of the team have arranged to help you. Ennoshita says he has some experience with filming and editing and the rest of us will support you as much as possible.

I think you have a really good voice, so we want to help you write a song and become famous. This is for you, so I'm begging you to do this.

Please talk to me if anything is wrong from now on.

Yours Truly,  
Kei.

I fold the letter up and set it under my desk. I stand up and look for Tsukki using the time before class starts and see him walking down the corridor.

“Tsukki!” I yell, catching the attention of many people around the two of us. “I'll do it! Thank you!”

I watch as his expression goes from concerned to relieved. “I'm so happy, Yamaguchi. I'll see you at practice after school.”

He waves to me before walking to the bathroom down the corner and I stand at the entrance to my class staring off into the distance where Tsukki once was. 

I stand there until the bell rings before taking my seat.

All throughout the day I've been thinking about the whole team. Tsukki must have spent ages persuading them to do this.

I proceed to the changing rooms and enter, surprisingly the first to be there.

I still get changed and everyone files in one after another. Today, of all the things I could be noticing, I realise Tsukishima is standing closer to me.

I look up to him and he adjusts his glasses. We all walk to the gym and Ennoshita comes in with a camera and tripod.

“I brought them in.” He announces to the team. I think him and the nerves begin to kick in.

Relax, Tadashi. If you can sing in front of a whole audience of strangers then you can do it in front of anyone else.

My gaze turns to Tsukki and my heart begins to beat so fast I can't ingore it. I begin to wonder why I'm so nervous, but I know this is the only chance I have at saving my family.

We begin making the lyrics using random ones we all came up with and, once we're satisfied, I spend some time learning them.

“I think I'm ready.” I mumble. I sit in front of the camera and Ennoshita signals for me to start.

I block out everyone and focus on the lyrics. I start to sing and the time seems to be going so slowly.

I sing the last word and take a deep breath. “You were so good!” Ennoshita says after he stops the recording.

The whole team cheer for me and Tsukki hugs me, taking me completely by surprise.

“You did it, Yamaguchi.”


	4. Good, Good

“Yamaguchi, don't cry.” Tsukishima is sitting in front of me as he comforts me. 

The whole team and even Kiyoko are behind him and I lower my head. “We'll find out who did this, alright?”

I sniff and Hinata chirps in. “We'll definitely find the person who did this! They're horrible!”

We go silent, only for me to break it by asking a question. “Do... Do you think my parents are mad?”

The guilt begins to get to me. “Of course not, Yamaguchi.”  
“But I've ruined all chances of helping them!”

Tsukishima grabs my hand, pulls me towards him as I stand up during the process. “I'm taking you to my home. You'll calm down.”

We walk down to his house and to the living room as his family are out.

He tells me to sit down on the sofa and walks into the kitchen to get me a glass of water.

“Maybe we can write a letter to Google and tell them that the music was wrongfully stolen?” He says.

“That won't work, Tsukki. They don't have any proof to say that we wrote it or that they stole it.”

I take a small sip of my water and then Tsukishima's phone goes off. He answers it and I can hear Daichi's deep voice.

I sit there, listening through the phone. “Oh, and Tsukishima, Yachi's moving away with her family.”

I drink some water, not really wanting to press into it and Daichi hangs up.

“She's really going? Why didn't she say anything to us?” I ask Tsukishima since the room fills with silence. 

“I don't know. Maybe she was going to, but she couldn't find a good time to with helping you.”

I lower my head. “If you still feel bad I'll be really disappointed. You have done nothing wrong and I never want you to forget that.”

I gulp, feeling pain all through the back of my neck. “Why do you care about this so much? You should have laughed at my family. We're poor and ¥100,000 in debt. We deserve nothing, Tsukki. Nothing.”

The room turns silent. “Yamaguchi... It's not your fault that things have turned out like this. Just get it off your mind for now.”

I start to feel annoyed at Tsukki for the first time in my life. “TSUKKI!” I yell. I gulp once again.

“You don't understand anything! Why don't you pay more attention to this situation rather than telling me to ignore it. I've been living like this since before we even met. How could I possibly ignore my own life?”

I stand up and leave Tsukki's house, slamming the door. I return to my own house, running and crying.

Was that right of me to just leave Tsukki? He was being rather inconsiderate, but maybe I overreacted. 

“Yamaguchi, sweetie.” My mother pats the ground and I sit there. “There has been an increase in the amount of interest and debt for things, so...”

They bow down their heads. “Tomorrow will be your last day of school. We can't afford for you to go any more. The school is too expensive.”

AN: Not sure if they have to pay for Karasuno but they will in this story. Good, good.


	5. Won't See You

I put my shoes on, completing my outfit and walk to school as normal. Classmates say 'good morning' to me and other friends do, too.

I set my blue bag on the side of my desk and put some notes and books under my table.

“Yamaguchi! Did you do the homework?” I look at my classmate - Shiro - and give her a nod.

“Really? Sensei is going to kill me, then.” I give her a small giggle and smile before she walks away.

The first bell rings and I feel a sinking sensation in my stomach, knowing I won't hear the bell again to start our home room. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi?”  
“Here.”

I look down slightly. Everything will be my last time. Especially being on the Karasuno Volleyball Team.

Our teacher starts to explain some history, getting the majority of the class to read out loud from their textbook for around 20 pages. 

We start our next class - maths - and all of us, except from Shiro, hand in our homework. 

As Sensei talks to her about how she missed an assignment the door slides over and I'm called out of the classroom.

I'm lead to the Staff Room. “Yamaguchi, your parents have called to say today is your last day of school. Are you aware of this?”

I nod. “Have you got any other school to go to? Your parents never specified.”

I pause. “I'm not sure what's happening. All of a sudden I'm seated down and told today is my last day.”

I'm sent out of the room and return back to class, getting my notes copied up to draw the least attention.

The bell rings for lunch and I grab my bento from my bag. I walk up to the roof and meet the Team.

Kageyama is feeding Hinata some onigiri, Asahi is holding Nishinoya's juice high up so he can't reach it, Daichi and Suga are talking about our next tournament and Ennoshita listens.

Tsukki pats the ground slowly and I sit beside him. “I'm really sorry for yesterday. It was uncalled for.“  
“No, Tsukki. It was me who overreacted.”

Hinata turns to us, mouth stuffed with onigiri and mumbles out a “wa heperbdd” and I look to Kageyama in a confused state.

“I'm with Hinata. What happened?” Suddenly the rest of the team seem interested.

“Well, Tsukki and I had a fight yesterday. He said some stuff and it really made me mad, so I yelled at him for the first time in my life and left...”

Hinata swallows the onigiri and lets out an enthusiastic “wowwww” only to be hit in the head by Kageyama.

“So you two are having relationship problems, I take it? Well, an easy way is to do one thing. Ma-”  
“We aren't dating.”

Nishinoya sits quietly after Tsukki says that. “Well, what exactly was it you argued about?” Daichi asks.

“Tsukki said for me to ignore some stuff, but it's hard because I've been living with it for as long as I remember. I yelled at him, saying how I can't forget and that he didn't know what it was like.”

Suga speaks next. "Talk it out. That's what I would suggest. It seems like there is a barrier getting in your way."

I smile at Suga. I've always seen him and Daichi as a proper Mum and Dad. As weird as it sounds, I wouldn't mind them having a title like that for us.

“You can speak to me too, Yamaguchi, especially when we're waiting for the ball.” I thank Ennoshita, but feel a slight betrayal.

I won't see any of you again. I can't ever help you.


	6. Sorry

The final bell rings and I run to the lockers, trying to avoid the Team, and put the note in Tsukki's locker before leaving the building entirely.

This is it. There's no going back.

I walk back home and unlock the door. “I'm back.” I say. I open the curtains to let some light in and walk past my sleeping parents and into my room.

I change clothes and stare at my school uniform. “What is going to happen to me, now?” I ask my uniform. 

I put it on the hangers and leave it out for display. I sit on my bed and hear my phone ring.

I check the caller ID. Tsukki :). I wait until the phone stops ringing and then it rings again. This time, the caller ID is Daichi.

I tell myself if it rings once more I'll answer it. Daichi's call stops and I wait for the next person to ring me.

The vibration sound comes back and I, once again, check the ID.

Daichi again.

I answer with a feint "hello". 

D: Daichi M: Me (Yamaguchi)

D: Where are you? We've all been wondering where you are.  
M: I was feeling a little unwell. Maybe something in my lunch did it.

I gulp, realising I've told Daichi a lie.

D: Really? That must be bad. I hope you feel better. Drink water and if you feel hot get a wet cloth.  
M: Thanks, Daichi. You should start practise. I'm holding you back.  
D: We're setting everything up at the moment. We can talk for l-

The phone begins to go static-y and I sit there, unsure of what to do.

?: Yamaguchi.  
M: What happened?  
?: What was that in my locker?

I freeze. Tsukki saw it already. This wasn't meant to happen. (Now T for Tsukishima)

T: The letter.  
M: W-what letter, Tsukki?  
T: Yamaguchi. Why didn't you tell anyone today was your last day?  
M: I didn't want to make any drama.  
T: You're making one now.  
M: I'm sorry. Pretend like nothing has happened. Forget me.  
T: Yamaguchi! You should have said something.   
M: I didn't have a reason to.  
T: I don't want leave you, Yamaguchi.  
M: Well, I'm not coming back.  
T: We need you.

I hang up and go downstairs to my parents. I wake them up and ask a question.

“What am I going to do, now?” They sit up and my Dad replies. “We don't know. We'll try and get you to go to another school, but at the moment we just can't afford it.”

I grab a cup and let the tap run for a small while before filling it. “Another thing, Tadashi.”

I turn to face my Dad. “We might be evicted.”


	7. Seven

It was a regular day in Biology. Everyone came into class and defined what an enzyme was. 

The teacher marked everyone in as absent or present and told everyone to open their books. 

However, she had difficulty with one aspect. She normally had a metal rod to turn the projector on - the projector was too high up to do it manually and she needed something tall to reach it. However, this had gone missing.

Tsukishima would have been the perfect person to reach something tall, but he was at the back of the room and Yamaguchi was at the front.

"Yamaguchi, can you stand on the table and turn the monitor on?" So, as instructed, Yamaguchi stood on top of the table and stretched his arm out. 

He barely managed to press it, but released a sigh of relief when he did. However, Yamaguchi's body suddenly fell. 

As he fell he hit not only the table, but a gas tap, water tap and a tray which happened to contain around a dozen bottles of various solutions.

Luckily for Yamaguchi none were either acidic or alkaline, so they didn't have too much of an impact on him. However, he was already knocked out so he may not have even registered anything happening.

Everyone in the room went silent, but the teacher suddenly began calling his name. "Yamaguchi? Yamaguchi? Can you hear me?"

Everyone started to panic. The teacher tried ringing the School Nurse, but she never answered.

Then, a single voice emmited from the silence. "I'll take him."

Tsukishima stood up and lifted the unconscious boy. They went to the Nurse's Office and Tsukishima set him on the beds available.

"Can I get his name?" A Nurse asks around five minutes later. "All I know is his last name. Yamaguchi."  
"Oh, let me check the school records."

Tsukishima fixed the sleeping boy's hair and looked at his face. Even though there were several cuts from the glass and fall Tsukishima couldn't help but think the face was nonetheless beautiful.

"Tadashi Yamaguchi. It says he comes often. Would you happen to know much about him?"  
"I don't, no."

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my Wattpad (krabbenstabe)


End file.
